A diagnostic system for monitoring a refinery unit is an important feature of controlling the operation of the plant for early detection of a faulty condition based on a change in a process model. Companies operating refineries and petrochemical complexes typically face tough challenges in today's environment. These challenges may include a slow detection of and response to the faulty condition, increasingly complex technologies, a reduction in workforce experience levels and changing environmental regulations.
Facilitating a troubleshooting or corrective action for correcting the faulty condition is a difficult task for a plant operator. A timely and prompt corrective action is needed to save operational expenses and time for an enhanced outcome of the plant. In certain cases, reviewing data related to the faulty condition on a periodic basis is a time-consuming, complicated and difficult process for the plant operator.
However, conventional diagnostic systems lack effective alert mechanisms that provide accurate notifications for the plant operator. Further, when the plant operator is in need of additional assistance from a process specialist, the conventional diagnostic systems are unable to provide adequate alerts to the process specialist.
Developing an intuitive interface is an important task for the plant operator because a proper diagnostic analysis of a chemical process can promptly identify a root cause of the faulty condition. Promptly identifying the root cause of the faulty conditions or operational gaps can significantly reduce the operational expenses and time.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved diagnostic system for plant operators to respond to these challenges by providing an effective interactive diagnostic system for managing the process model analysis.